In a memory system connected to a host, output resistance in data transmission from a host interface of a memory device to the host may be adjusted. In a memory system, it is desirable that the output resistance be adjusted at appropriate timing in response to a change in temperature and fluctuation in power supply voltage when operation is caused by execution of a command from a host.